Closer
by tenroads
Summary: During a moment of rest, Sam and Ruby are allowed to reconnect.


Written before Hell's Angels, so be kind.

Closer

Even after willingly abandoning his prestigious future as a lawyer in favor of the more noble occupation of traveling across the country slaying demons and supernatural beings, Sam Winchester still wasn't quite used to sleeping on yet another unfamiliar motel bed. This particular bed was quite lumpy with several questionable stains on the mattress, luckily Sam was smart enough to turn the mattress over and use the side without the "red wine" stains.

A lot had happened over the past two months beginning with Dean's escaping from hell followed by being attacked bunch of zombie-ghost victims as well as finding out that Lilith was trying to bring upon the apocalypse by setting Lucifer free from his prison. A bunch of angels, Uriel and Castiel, were "helping" him and Dean try to stop the apocalypse from happening.

'Those two Angels are a pair of douche bags.' thinks Sam as he continued to reflect on the past few days, Ruby informing them about a girl named Anna who turned out to be able to listen in on the Angel's conversations. Now both sides, Heaven and Hell, were scrambling to kill or capture the girl. Somehow the two brothers and Ruby had found themselves caught in the middle of the celestial conflict.

The Winchester managed to find a small motel room to hide out for the night while the forces of good and evil battled it out. Dean and Anna had gone out to gather supplies while Sam and Ruby prepped any weapons they had available, pistols, shotguns, silver knives and holy water.

'Not that any of those would do us any good now that we've lost Ruby's Knife.' Thinks Sam as he tries to find a comfortable spot on a very uncomfortable bed.

Sam felt a weight press itself on the bed. Normally Sam would have immediately reached for his gun and put a bullet in their head. But after tending to injuries and driving for hours trying to escape the insanity, he was far too tired to do anything about it besides he already knew who it was. A soft cascade of brown hair followed by a person's head rests itself on his chest. A familiar feeling washed over Sam's body a feeling that he hadn't felt in two months.

"Ruby." Sam says, acknowledging her presence opening his eyes exposing them to the dim light of the motel room.

"Sam." Replies Ruby as she lazily runs her fingers up and down his chest, it had been a long day and despite being a demon, her host body was tired and needed rest.

"How long has it been since we were able to just lay here and do this?" asks Ruby her tone of voice ripe with hidden meaning.

Sam chuckles playfully. "I'm guessing too long."

"Yeah, well everything between us kinda went to hell when your brother…came back from hell."

Sam scowls.

"Not that I'm not happy for you that he's back, it's just…" continues Ruby, her warm breath softly tickling his neck. It had been months since the two were this close together.

Sam moves around wrapping his right arm around Ruby pulling her closer to his body.

"I know…" says Sam.

Ruby coos affectionately as she snuggles closer to his body wrapping her arm around him. The last 36 hours had been so chaotic that it was a refreshing change to be able to simply lay down for a little while and not be worried about angels and demons and the what seemed to be inevitable apocalypse.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah, Sam."

"Should we really be doing this?"

Ruby was silent for a few seconds before she lifted her head up to face him "I don't see anything wrong with it." She says in a seductively sexy tone of voice crawling up so they're face to face before kissing him deeply. Sam returns the kiss with great passion and vigor, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

Ruby growls hungrily as she deepens the kiss, her hands slowly digging their way up into Sam's shirt desperately trying to get it off without breaking the kiss.

A shirt is thrown to the floor followed promptly by a blouse and two pairs of jeans.

"When was the last time we got to do THAT?" Says Ruby afterwards with a light chuckle.

"Way too long." Says Sam as he fights the urge to sleep.

"Yeah."

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Who was that demon?"

"You really need to improve on your pillow talk, you know that?"

"I'm serious Ruby…"

"….His name is Alastair….and he's one sadistic son of a bitch…."

Sam was quiet, there was only one other time when he had heard such ice cold terror in Ruby's voice. The two laid there silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"We should probably get dressed. The last thing Dean wants to see is you naked, much less me naked."

Ruby chuckled softly. "Oh please, he's your brother, like he isn't nailing Anna in the backseat of that precious car of yours right now."

"What?! No way Dean loves that car."

"Didn't stop us from doing it." Says Ruby sleepily. "Twice. Three times if you count that one time on the hood."

"Yeah we really shouldn't have done that."

"It's not like you didn't enjoy it. All three times."

"True, it's just that…."

"Your brother again?"

"No…it's just you're a demon and I'm a hunter."

"Don't be such a racist Sam and if you're so insecure about what we have here, then we'll never do this again." Says Ruby as she turns away, reaching over to turn off the light.

"I wouldn't go THAT far." Mumbles Sam as he turns and spoons her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he feels fatigue begin to take over his body.


End file.
